The Hunger Games: Under a Mockingjay's Shadow
by minuterhyme
Summary: Madge has everything she could want; money, food, beauty, suitors... yet somehow, she cannot attract the attention of the one who matters most to her. Gale Hawthorne is under the spell of the Mockingjay, and the only person...  full summery inside
1. Introduction

The Hunger Games

**Under a Mockingjay's Shadow**

* * *

><p>By <em>minuterhyme<em>

* * *

><p>Madge has everything she could want; money, food, beauty, suitors... yet somehow, she cannot attract the attention of the one who matters most to her.<br>Gale Hawthorne is under the spell of the Mockingjay, and the only person who doesn't seem to notice is Katniss herself. Madge knows that she cannot compare to her  
>friend in any way - who could? But in a time of great need, can Madge put aside her feelings and free herself?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>

Spoilers may occur. Contains content from books The Hunger Games and Catching Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I'm not afraid of critiques! In fact, if they're constructive, I welcome them. Please, don't be afraid to share your opinion with me, either by reviewing or  
>private messaging (PMing) me. Hope you enjoy this!<p> 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

As I pin the last braid of hair back from my face, I hear a knock on my door. As I hurry to open it, my heart is skipping as fast as my feet are. I know who it is, and I cannot help but want him to notice me.

I turn the handle, and the door opens to reveal Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne, just as I had expected. I put a polite smile on my face, accepting the basket of strawberries given to me and dropping a few coins into Katniss' hand in return. As we make small talk, Gale says suddenly, "That's a pretty dress."

I am surprised and pleased. If my heart had been skipping before, it is now bouncing around my rib cage now. But I say simply, "If I'm going to the Capitol, I want to look my best."

For today is the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, and you can't count on the odds to be in your favor.

But my harmless comment sends Gale on a tirade, and some of my shock must have shown, for Katniss grabs his arm and, with one last apologetic look, pulls him away from my home.

I am left alone with my own disappointment. _Get used to it_, I think to myself. _I'll never be as good as Katniss. Why would Gale ever like me?_

So I shut the door without a second glance at the handsome hunter.

* * *

><p>The square is filling up with people as I enter with my father. Being the mayor, the crowd parts to let him through, and I follow him quietly, keeping my eyes low.<p>

Just before he mounts the platform that has been set up for the Reaping, my father turns and puts his hands upon my shoulders. "Be brave Madge," he said. Then he leaves without another word.

I knew what he meant, anyway. His clipped speech roughly translates into, _Don't do anything rash and don't embarrass me_.

I tune out the beginning of the ceremony - I've heard it many times before - and only begin to pay attention when Effie Trinket moves to pull out the name of the girl tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

The name rings through the square. I think I must have squeaked in shock, for several people around me turn and give me a stern stare. But most are fixated on the dazed little girl who is being pushed forward.

"NO! Prim!" Katniss rushes forward. "I volunteer! I volunteer."

If the crowd had been shocked before, it was stunned now. I could feel tears begin forming in my eyes as the male tribute's name is called - Peeta Mellark - because I realize that I am losing my one true friend.

In the corner of my mind, I am aware of Prim screaming for her sister, Gale folding her into his arms and hugging her tight, like she's the last thing he has left of Katniss.

Without thinking, I raise my three fingers to my lips and hold them out to Katniss and Peeta, and, one by one, the crowd follows.

The entire population of District 12 is saying goodbye to people they love.

* * *

><p>I can feel myself shaking as I leave the justice building, where Katniss is being kept until she was shipped off to the Capitol. I just gave her my pin, a golden mockingjay, and am threatening to break down into tears. But I keep my chin up high as I pass Gale, who nods briefly at me, acknowledging that he knows that I care about Katniss.<p>

That's probably how close we will ever be.

But to be perfectly honest, at the moment, I don't really care.


End file.
